The Perfect Proposal
by JulieeMariee
Summary: My first complete fanfic! One Shot! What a perfect way for Edward to propose to Bella. It should have been like this. Edward is a vampire and Bella is human.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any twilight characters. They are all guaranteed to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Title: The Prefect Proposal**

**Summary: My first complete fanfic! One Shot! What a perfect way for Edward to propose to Bella. It should have been like this. Edward is a vampire and Bella is human.**

________________________________________________________________________

**(EPOV)**

Okay, this is it. July 4th. The day I'm going to propose to Bella. Oh God, I'm so nervous," I thought to myself. I was pacing back and forth in the kitchen when Alice came in.

"Happy 4th of July!!! Edward aren't you so excited that you're finally proposing to Bella today!!!! She's going to be part of the family! I'm can't wait! And then she's going to be a vampire like all of us and you guys can be together forever. And I can take her on millions of shopping trips. Emmett is excited to have her around too. He thinks of Bella as his little sister along with everyone else. Carlisle and Esme are excited to have a new child as the like to call it. And Bella won't even expect the way you are proposing. I'm so glad I thought of it, and I'm glad you liked it too. She's going to be so shocked! It's not like the traditional classic restaurant proposal. No! This is the Alice Cullen July 4th proposal!" She finally stopped rambling.

"Alice, what if she says no?" She slapped me. Hard. "Um, Ow?"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, why would she say no? She loves you with all her heart and you love her just the same. You guys are meant for each other. Trust me."

And I did trust her. I know Bella loves me and she knows I love her. I guess I'm still just nervous. Another bad thought hit me.

"Alice, what if the proposal messes up? Are you sure everything is going to be ready?"

"Yes I'm positive; I already confirmed it with Jackson, who's in charge of the fireworks okay? Now come on, you have to pick Bella up in 5 minutes." I looked down at my watch. She was right.

"Oh, I gotta go." I gave Alice I goodbye hug and thanked her for the advice and she wished me good luck. I went into the garage and got into my shiny black Ferrari **(AN: I know it's supposed to be a Volvo, but come on, a Ferrari is so much cooler. A Volvo reminds me of a Soccer Mom car. Not an Edward Cullen Car. Anyway back to the story.) **and drove over to Bella's.

~~~~~~~~~~~ (2 minutes later with Edward's crazy driving) ~~~~~~~~~~~

I arrived at Bella's and pulled into her driveway. I got out and went up to her door. I rang the bell and calmly waited. About 30 seconds later Bella opened the door looking as beautiful as ever. She had on a simple red top with jean shorts and white Keds. Red, white, and blue. She was patriotic.

"Hey!" She said as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled her in and gave her a hug.

"You look gorgeous," I responded. She blushed.

"Thanks."

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let me let Charlie know we are leaving." She disappeared back into the house. I patted my pocket to make sure that the ring was still there. I noticed it was just as soon as she came back out.

"Okay let's go see some fireworks!" She exclaimed. I looked at my watch. It said it was 8:15 and the fireworks started at Forks Park at 8:30. I opened Bella's door for her, shut it after she was in, and got in myself. I put the car into reverse, drove out of her driveway, and headed to the park, which was about 10 minutes away, but we would probably be there in 3 instead.

"Edward, drive slower," Bella complained. I laughed.

"No way love, I'm sorry but we have to get here fast."

"Why?" she questioned. I couldn't tell her the real reason.

"Because it's always nice to get a good spot." I lied smoothly.

"Oh." She bought it. I pulled up to the park and found a parking spot. I turned the car off, got out, and went to help Bella out before she trips and also grabbed our blanket to sit on. I opened her door and grabbed her hand. We walked hand-in-hand to the area where the fireworks were. We found a good spot to view the fireworks from and claimed it as ours. I laid the blanket down and sat down, pulling Bella to sit with me as we waited patiently for the fireworks to begin. Bella leaned against me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you," she said quietly.

"I love you too," I replied.

Bella suddenly jumped against me as the fireworks started. I guess the decided to start early. I was patiently waiting for one particular firework to appear.

"Oh Edward, they're so pretty!" Bella squealed with a happy expression on her face.

"Not as pretty as you are," I told her. She looked over at me, placed both of her hands on my face and crushed her lips to mine. I kissed her back, but I noticed out of the corner of my eye, that that particular firework was up.

"Bella look!" I exclaimed. It was now or never.

"Edward, I would rather do this," she replied seductively as she pressed her lips to mine. Man she was acting so sexy! Never mind that!

"Bella! Please!" She pulled away looking mad.

"What! All it says is 'Bella will you marry me?' now can I please get back to kis-" She stopped in mid-sentence. "Did that firework just say what I think it said?" I pulled out the ring.

"Yes it did. Isabella Marie Swan. I love you with all my heart." She put her hands over her mouth. "I would love to spend eternity with you. And I'm hoping you want to do the same. Will you marry me?" All Bella did was stare. "Bella, I could kinda use an answer right now before I lose my mind." She came out of her stance. She smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen.

"Edward of course I will marry you!!" She squeaked through tears. I smiled as well and slid the ring on her finger. A perfect fit, as well as a perfect proposal.

**Tell me what you think please!!! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!!! My first complete fanfic!**


End file.
